The story of us 3
by moonlightsoldier
Summary: find out what happens in the final installment of the trouble in paradise series... Rachel/ Finn, Rachel/ Santana, Brittany/Santana, klaine, mercedes/Sam
1. Chapter 1

Somewhere only we know

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time. The song is somewhere only we know by keane.

A/N: Ok so here is the third and final installment in the trouble in paradise series. I want to thank you guys for sticking with me and this story and wanted to also thank you for reviewing.

2nd A/N: to clear up any confusion here's some explaining: Quinn was adopted by Mercedes parents when her mother kicked her out for a second time because she was too wrapped up in her new husband to deal with her daughter, Finn is in love with Rachel who thought that he cheated on her with Quinn so she slept with Puck only to find out that nothing was going on with Finn and Quinn, Finn broke it off with Rachel who was devastated, Santana had finally gotten back together with Brittany only to have Brittanys father come to town and send Brittany away because she was failing school and he blamed cheerios, glee and Santana, Santana was a wreck, one night at a party the two hooked up and after that they found themselves hanging out with each other a lot, at first it was just so that they didn't feel lonely but then Rachel began to have feelings for Santana and Santana being Santana claimed she had no feelings so when Finn asked Rachel to go back out with him Rachel did leaving Santana devastated all over again because despite all her claims otherwise she feels something for Rachel too, at another party Quinn finds out about Santanas feelings and Santana left the party and ended up wrecking her car and almost dying, she had a dream about Brittany while unconscious but Rachels singing brought her out of it but said Brittanys name instead which led Rachel to feel that that was who Santana really wanted and decided that she had made the right decision on sticking with Finn, But Santana who hasn't been able to speak since the wreck thinks that Rachel chose Finn over her because she was straight. Truth is Rachel is confused . Brittany who came to see Santana in the hospital was only allowed a couple of hours back home before she had to return to her new life. And that's what you've missed on glee

3rd A/N: this installment is a little darker and deals with bullying, WARNING there will be character deaths. As always please read and review J

Finn sat on the roof of Rachel's house. His shoes sat beside the blanket that Rachel had laid down for them to sit on. He laid back resting his head on his forearm as he stared up at the night sky. Summer would be over soon He dreaded the idea of going back to school but thoughts of glee and performing made the idea tolerable. Beside him Rachel sat with her knees drawn up to her chest as she rested her head on top of them while in the middle of rambling on about some musical to Santana who sat silently next to her .

He thought it was strange how close the three of them had become. Especially since He had over heard the conversation between Quinn and Rachel in the auditorium but as much as he tried to look for any sign of wrong doings, he could find none. Rachel was a spectacular girlfriend and Santana, surprisingly was a good friend. But that didn't change the feeling he got sometimes that if he weren't involved the two girls would have a very different relationship.

" Finn? Finn?"

Rachels voice pulled him away from his thoughts and he lifted his head up surprised that both Santana and Rachel were looking at him expectantly.

" Uh-"

" you weren't listening were you?" Rachel said with a pout.

He shook his head sheepishly and Santana gave him a shame on you face before she realized that Rachel was watching her and her face fell into a innocent smile. Sitting up he said, " sorry, what were you saying?"

" That I cant believe summer is almost over" Rachel said.

Woah, was Rachel reading his mind.

" everything's going to be different when school starts back up"

He saw Santana's eyes fade into thought as she looked out over the quiet houses.

" it doesn't have to change" Finn said encouragingly, " we've still got glee"

Rachel smiled and placed her hand against his cheek, " I know but it wont be the same. Everybody is going to start worrying about popularity and status and what everyone else thinks and -"

Finn stopped her rant with a soft kiss, " Then lets make a pact, that no matter what happens at school we always remember this moment, this closeness and despite what everyone else might do or say that we watch each others back, all of the glee kids. If we know we have each other the other stuff doesn't seem so bad"

Rachel beamed up at him and nodded her head, taking Finns hand in hers before looking over at Santana. Finn looked over at her too, and smiled.

Santana rolled her eyes but laid her hand on top of both of theirs with a smile of her own.

I walked across an empty land, I knew the pathways like the back of my hand" Finn sang as they sat with their hands joined, " I felt the earth beneath my feet, sat by the river it made me feel complete"

Rachel smiled and joined in with the second verse. Her voice was clear in the night, " Oh simple thing, where have you gone?, Im getting old and need something to rely on"

" so tell me when your going to let me in" her eyes flickered towards Santana briefly, " I'm getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

" I came across a fallen tree" Quinn sang as she walked by the fence that surrounded the football field. Her fingers sliding against the chain link as she passed, " I felt the branches of it looking at me"

She remembered the way it had felt to be standing in front of a crowd, cheering and performing. It seemed like another life time, " is this the place we used to love? Is this the place that Ive been dreaming of"

Mercedes stared up into Sams eyes as they stood on her front porch. Her parents had gone out for a business dinner and she had no idea where Quinn had gotten off too but at the moment all she could think about was how beautiful Sams eyes were and what it would feel like if he were to kiss her right now.

" oh simple thing where have you gone, Im getting old and I need something to rely on" Mercedes sang.

"Sam rested his forehead against hers and she thought her heart was going to explode from her chest to get away from the nervousness that she felt. His voice was deep, " So tell me when your gonna let me in. Im getting tired and I need somewhere to begin"

As one they sang " and if you have a moment why don't we go"

" talk about it somewhere only we know" Sam and Mercedes sang.

" this could be the end of everything, so " Quinn sang.

" why don't we go" Finn sang, smiling. Santana swayed to the music.

" somewhere only we now" Rachel added, she too was moving to the beat.

" Oh simple thing where have you gone?' Puck crooned from his back yard sipping on a beer he had stolen from the refridgerator, " Im getting old and need something to rely on"

" so tell me when your going to let me in" Blaine sang as he and Kurt strolled hand in hand through the park. Kurt smiled wide and sang, " im getting tired and I need somewhere to begin.

" and if you have a minute why don't we go" Tina sang as her and Mike sat in the bed of his truck. He smiled at her before kissing her hand, " talk about it somewhere only we know" Their voices joined together as they stared into each others eyes.

" this could be the end of everything" Artie sang from his chair, he stared up at the sky," So why don't we go? So why don't we go?"

" this could be the end of everything so why don't we go" they all sang.

" Somewhere only we know" Finn and Rachel sang as they each held one of Santanas hands.

" Somewhere only we know" Mercedes and Sam sang before their lips finally met.

" Somewhere only we know" Quinn sang before walking away from the fence.

Finn looked at the girls sitting beside him. The future looked better then ever.

ONE WEEK LATER: last friday of summer and Pucks end of the summer bash extravaganza was in full swing.

The base thumped, and the sounds of laughter could be heard down the street. He sneered at their arrogance. They didn't care that people may have been bothered by the noise although no one but him seemed to be paying any attention the party at all. His heart pounded but he felt calm as he pulled the guns from his book bag. They each held six shots and he twirled the chamber on both when he loaded them. Everything came down to this moment.

The plan was simple, He refused to have another year full of bullying, and slushy facials, and atomic wedgies, and he had gone over it a thousand times. He would go in take out anybody he deemed as a threat, and he already had a few people in mind.

He straightened the webcam he had hinging from his rearview mirror, " Jacob Ben Israel here and this is going to be a night that no one will forget"

With one final sigh he got out of his car and stalked towards the house. The webcam watched until he disappeared from view

Quinn laughed as she twirled and moved her body to the beat. Tina danced behind her as they sang along with the lyrics.

She met Rachels gaze from across the room and smiled wide at her friend who was also up and dancing. Everything seemed perfect. Good friends. Good music. Good times.

She didn't even feel the bullet as it ripped through her but the blood was warm as it seeped through her shirt. Quinn sunk to her knees. People began to scream.

Jacob watched Quinn fall to the floor and moved his gun towards the next target. People ran panicked from the house and he knew ha had to do this quick before the cops showed up. He was surprised at how calm he felt and was beginning to enjoy the weight of the guns in his hand. Puck came into sight and he squeezed the trigger once more. The football player flew backwards his head hitting the side of the mantel before he too fell.

Two down he thought as he pushed himself through the panicked crowd. He passed the gun over Mike Chang who had always been nice to him, and skipped over Sam who was trying to protect Mercedes and Sugar. When Karofsky came into view Jacob couldn't help the viscous smile that crept across his face and pulled the trigger. Dave went down with a thud, grabbing his chest from where the bullet had exploded into his heart.

More people began to scream. He had one more target.

He scanned the faces in the crowd until he found the one he was looking for.

" Santana" He whispered as he raised his gun to aim at the frightened girl.

All the years of torment, and ridicule coursed though his body and he stepped closer,

" Not so intimidating now are you?" he asked bitterly and she flinched away from the gun.

" I want to hear you beg for mercy" he was loosing control and he could feel it, " I want to hear you apologize before I shoot you"

Santana said nothing. Her eyes darted around as if looking for help and Jacob couldn't believe that even with a gun trained on her she was still such a bitch.

" Say your sorry" he said through gritted teeth practically shoving the gun in her face. She stood, rubbing her fist across her chest in a circular motion but remained silent.

" Say it" he screamed at her knocking her legs out from under her. She stayed on her knees, rubbing her fist across her chest and silent tears streaming down her cheeks, " Say it" he demanded putting the gun to the back of her head.

" She cant speak" came a voice from the crowd and keeping the gun on Santana he used the other to point at the person talking. It was Rachel Berry, " She cant speak Jacob she cant tell you what you want to hear she hasn't been able to speak since the accident"

He remembered hearing something about the cheerleader over the summer but couldn't remember the details, " I wonder if she will make a sound when I shoot her" He said but before he could do anything he was tackled to the floor. One of the guns fell out of his hands.

" let the gun go"

It was Finn. Jacob struggled to get the upper hand. Suddenly a loud bang filled the room as the gun in went off.

TBC


	2. first day of summer

First day of summer

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time

~ First day of summer

The first day of summer felt like freedom. Finn smiled as he furrowed deeper into his blanket. He could sleep as long as he wanted to and he didn't have to worry about being anywhere at a certain time. Just as he was about to drift back to sleep his cell phone began to vibrate on the nightstand beside his bed. Groaning, he rolled over and reached for it smiling a little when he saw Rachels name across the screen.

" Hello" Her voice sounded raspy and he smiled at the sexy way she said his name.

" Rachel its summer why are you awake at 6 in the morning?"

" I wake up every morning at 6 to start my daily routine"

" it's summer" He repeated, his eyes closing of their own accord.

Rachel giggled, " I just wanted to tell you good morning, call me when your really awake"

" ok rach" He mumbled. His last thought before falling back to sleep was ' I wonder if Santana gets a good morning call?'

Quinn tried to ignore the gentle shaking that was trying to steal her from sleep but when the blanket was rudely ripped from her grasp she sat up, " are you crazy?" She asked Mercedes angrily.

Mercedes laughed, " You smell that?"

It took a minute for Quinn to register what was being said to her but when the words sunk in she took a deep breath and her stomach growled. From downstairs the scent of bacon and pancakes drifted up the stairs. The girls smiled at each other.

" it's the first day of summer girl mama always makes a big breakfast"

Kurt rolled over to find that Blaine was sitting on the edge of his bed. More then a little startled he sat up, " what are you doing here?"

Blaine laughed , " I wanted to surprise you"

" im definitely surprised" Kurt told him, " How did you get in here?"

" Your dad let me in before he left for work…are you going to get up and get ready or would you rather play 20 questions?"

Kurt smiled and jumped up to get ready.

Santana laid in her bed and stared up at the ceiling. She listened as her father moved around the house getting ready for another long shift at the hospital. As if on cue the door to her bedroom creaked open and her father poked his head inside.

" Mija, what are you doing awake? " He asked kindly, moving deeper into the room.

She just shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. It was so frustrating she could hear the words inside her head but could not get her mouth to say them. Tears welled in her eyes.

" don't cry Mija, your voice will come back to you" He cupped her cheek and she leaned into his strong hand, " I've got to go to the hospital, Mami is working a double tonight as well you going to be ok?"

She nodded her head. She was used to being alone and taking care of herself. He smiled kissed her forehead and then was gone. Santana sighed.

Puck woke to the sound of his mother talking on the phone. He had crashed on the couch last night while watching some cheesy late night horror movie. Shaking his head he stood and stumbled into the bathroom to relieve himself. 'First day of summer' he thought

' what kind of trouble can I get myself into?'

Will Schuester wondered what the kids were up to. He guessed it was kind of pathetic that it was only the first day of summer vacation and he missed his glee kids already.

TBC.. Just a short little fluffy chapter that I had to get out of my mind


	3. Wait for you

Wait for you

DISCLAIMER: DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT MY CAR LOL. The song is wait for you by Elliott Yamin

Santana Lopez did not condone weakness. If you showed people you were vulnerable they would turn it against you and make you regret it. But She couldn't help but smile when she opened her front door to see Rachel standing with a carry out order from breadstix in her arms. Santana squeezed her hands together in a thankful gesture and took the food.

" I can't stay Santana I am meeting Finn at the movies but my father spoke to your father at the hospital and said you would be home alone tonight and I wanted to make sure you had something to eat for supper" Rachel told her in one breath.

Santana chuckled and rolled her eyes turning to put the food down on the kitchen table. She was sometimes still shocked at how close they had become but after the accident Rachel had been there for her everyday. When she turned she caught rachels eyes just as they looked away as if maybe she had caught Rachel in the middle of staring at her again.

She didn't read too much into it. Their relationship was complicated enough without putting any kind of label on it. Rachel had chosen Finn not that Santana had given her any real reason to choose herself. After all the years of torment, and ridicule, and the fact that she pretended that their hookups had been nothing but a mutual arrangement she didn't blame the other girl for running the other way.

" Well text me later ok Santana" Rachel said looking up into her eyes. Santana felt her heart speed up a bit as she nodded. Rachel wrapped her up in a brief hug before walking out the door. She wondered if Rachel ever thought about those nights they had shared together or if Finn had replaced her entirely.

Closing the door behind her she leaned against it. In her mind, she sang:

" I 've never felt nothing in this world like this before" not even with Brittany and that was saying a lot. Brittany had been the love of her life, had been the first person to look past all the bitchyness, and all the rage, to find the real Santana. It was a love that would probably last forever because it was true and innocent and never had the chance to be anything else but Brittany had been forced out of her life something they had come to terms with when Brit had visited her in the hospital. She sadly pushed the blonde out of her mind and re focused her thoughts on Rachel.

" now Im missing you and wishing you would walk back through my door" She looke out the window hoping against all odds that Rachel may have turned her car around and had decided to stay there with her instead of meeting up with her boyfriend.

" why did yo have to go? You could of let me know so now Im all alone" The words flowed freely within her head and she wished the noise would break free but the doctors kept telling her it was all in good time.

Silently Santana sat down at the table and began to dig through the bag. An order of chicken alfreido, garlic bread and ten breadsticks with a 2liter of mountain dew waited for her. When she pulled out the soda a sticky note fell to the table : San, while this may not be my idea of a quality meal since none of it is vegan friendly I know that it is your favorite xoxo Rachel .

" girl you could have stayed but you wouldn't give me a chance with you not around it's a little bit more then I can stand and all my tears they keep running down my face, why did you turn away"

Santana had often wondered what pushed Rachel to just give up on whatever had been growing between them but figured it had to do with Rachel being straight. Although from some of their time together you could have fooled her.

And then she was sitting on Rachels back porch laughing at something the frankenteen had said. She watched as Rachel snuggled closer to him as they talked. She tried to hate him, tried to find any reason that he was nothing but dirt but she couldn't. finn was Finn and she had known him almost all her life, she may not always get along with him but she couldn't deny he was a good guy. She also couldn't deny the way she caught Rachel staring at her sometimes and wondered if Finn saw it too.

" so why does your pride make you run and hide, are you that afraid of me?" It was as if her heart was singing to her mind and she wished she could just get her mouth to work so she could say these things that she has been hiding out loud, " but I know it's a lie what you keep inside, this is not how you want it to be"

It was true she didn't want things to be this way; didn't want her to be in Finns arms, or kissing Finns lips but she knew it was her fault that she was. If she had been honest and told Rachel that their late night meetings had been more then just friends with benefits then maybe she wouldn't be missing her right now.

In her mind her voice was silky and low, almost pleading, " so baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do"

Back at home she climbed into bed, her head resting on her pillow, " It's been a long time since you called me?"

" how could you forget about me?" Rachel sang from her own bedroom. She knew that she should be thinking of anything but the nights she would sneak out of her window to meet Santana but she couldn't help it.

" you got me feeling crazy" Santana's mind song crooned. She knew that she shouldn't be thinking of Rachel right now, she knew that she wouldn't cross the line because somehow Finn had become a good friend to her but she wouldn't turn her away if the day came that she told Santana that it was her she wanted.

" crazy" Rachel echoed softly. She loved Finn, liked being his girlfriend but she couldn't shake the way it had felt to hold Santana's hand on that long ago night. She had to be crazy.

Back in Santana's room the light was now off and her face was illuminated by the light of the moon.

" So baby I will wait for you cause I don't know what else I can do, I really need you in my life if I have to wait the rest of my life I'll wait for you"

" I'll be waiting" Rachel sang before turning the light in her own room off. Sometimes life could be so complicated.

TBC


	4. love triangle

Love triangle

DISCLAIMER: I do not own them I just borrow them from time to time. The songs are stay by Rhianna, and holy grail by Jay-z and Justin Timberlake

Finn walked with his hands shoved into the pockets of his shorts. He walked past the old playground where his mother used to take him to play on the slides when he was little and wished life could be that simple again.

" all along it was a fever, a cold sweat hot headed believer" He sang, his voice low and melodic, " I threw my hands in the air and show me something, she said if you dare come a little closer"

He walked on not really sure where he was headed, " round and around, and around, and around we go, oh now, tell me now tell me now you know"

He wished he could walk away from his thoughts, " and baby, its amazing that im in this maze with you I just cant crack your code, one day you screaming you love me loud the next day your so cold"

" one day you're here, one day your there, one day you care, your so unfair" He sang while kicking a tin can, " sipping from your cup til it runneth over"

Santana drove with the windows down, the wind whipping her hair back as she turned down the next deserted street. In her mind her voice was raspy and questioning, " Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move, makes me feel like I cant live without you, it takes me all the way, I want you to stay"

She rolled her eyes fighting back the tears that threatened to fall, " It's not much of a life your living, its not just something you take its given"

" round and around and around we go, oh now tell me now, tell me now you know"

From her roof Rachel sang as she laid back to look at the stars, " and baby ,its amazing that im in this maze with you I just cant crack your code, one day your screaming you love me loud the next day your so cold"

" one day you're here, one day your there" she sang, her eyebrows knitting together, " one day you care your so unfair, sipping from your cup til it runneth over"

Walking past the deserted school Finn sang, " Not really sure how to feel about it something in the way you move, makes me feel like I cant live without you and it takes me all the way, I want you to stay"

Closing his eyes, " ooh, ooh, ooh the reason I hold"

" ooh, ooh ooh, cause I need this hole gone" Santana sang with in herself.

" funny you're the broken one but im the only one who needed saving" Rachels voice rose into the night.

" cause when you never see the light its hard to know which one of us is caving" Finn and Santana crooned together.

Rachel sat up, confusion across her features," not really sure how to feel about it something in the way you move, makes me feel like I cant live without you, it takes me all the way"

At the same time Santanas mind song sang, "and baby, Its amazing that Im in this space with you, I just cant crack your code"

" one day your screaming you love me loud the next day your so cold"

Rachel, " I want you to stay, stay"

Santana, " one day you're here, one day your there, one day you care, your so unfair, sippin from your cup til it runneth over'

" I want you to stay" Rachel and Finn sang together.

Finn sighed, and shoved his hands deeper into his pocket as he made his way home.

Santana pulled up into the driveway of her darkened house.

Rachel crawled back through her bedroom window and closed it.

TBC


	5. slide

Slide

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow then from time to time. The song is slide by the goo goo dolls.

Mercedes looked up from the magazine she was leafing through. Was that guitars ? She thought and asked Quinn to pause the music on her phone. Sure enough when the music from the phone was gone the strumming of guitars could be heard from outside their bedroom window. Giving each other a funny look they both moved so they could see what was going on outside.

Sam and Puck stood below them. Guitars in hand and wide smiles.

Stepping forward a little Sam sang, " could you whisper in my ear, the things you want to feel, I'd give you anything to feel it coming"

" Do you wake up on your own and wonder where you are? You live with all you faults"

Both boys began to strum a little faster and together they sang, " I wanna wake up where you are, I wont say anything at all, so why don't you slide"

Mercedes felt the smile across her face grow and when she looked to Quinn she saw the other girl was smiling too.

Puck stepped forward and took the lead, " Don't you love the life you killed? The priest is on the phone, your father hit the wall, your ma disowned you" He winked at Quinn who rolled her eyes back at him,

" don't suppose I'll ever know what it means to be a man, it's something I cant change I'll live around it"

Together their voices harmonizing they sang, " I wanna wake up where you are, I wont say anything at al, so why don't you slide/'

And then it was Sam in his blue jeans and white t-shirt, " and I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete"

" little pieces of nothing that fall" Puck sang, beginning to move to the music and the rhythm of the guitar.

" Oh, may put yur arms around me, what you feel is what you are and what you are is really far"

Their voices joining together again, Sam and Puck looked up shrugging, " Oh may do you wanna get married or run away"

" and I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete" Puck sang and at the same time Sam sang, " little pieces of nothing that fall"

" and I'll do anything you ever dreamed to be complete" Sam sang smiling.

" yeah slide" Puck sang.

" Little pieces of nothing that fall'

" yeah slide"

The guitar sound matched perfectly and their fingers slid over the chords expertly as they played.

" I wanna wake up where you are, I wont say anything at all, why don't you slide"

When the song was over Mercedes clapped. She had never had anybody serenade her outside her bedroom window before.

Both Sam and Puck stood with a piece of notebook paper in their hands.

Sams read: Mercedes will you go out with me?

Pucks read : Quinn wanna double date?

Both girls said yes.

TBC


	6. you should have kissed me

You should of kissed me

DISCLAIMER: I don't own them I just borrow them from time to time. The song is you should have kissed me by glorianna

Santana pulled up into rachels driveway and turned off her car. It was nothing like her old car , just a little clunker that had been her older brothers before he had left for college. It sucked but it had a good stereo system so she couldn't complain too much.

In the passenger seat Rachel stared out the window but didn't move. They had just gotten back from an impromptu glee meeting that Mr. Schuster had called to discuss a summer concert to raise funds for next years competition. She thought it was pretty cool that he had still included her even though she couldn't sing.

Santana thought back to earlier in the night when she had first arrived at the meeting. She hadn't really been sure she had wanted to go but did anyway. She still had a slight limp in her right leg and her voice was gone. Had they just invited her there to rub it in her face. She supposed she had it coming; She wasn't always the nicest person in the world. Her excuse was people sucked most of the time. But when she had walked into Mr. Schuesters living room everyone started to clap.

It kind of freaked her out but that didn't stop the tears that tried to form in her eyes.

" we are so glad that you are here to join us tonight" will said, walking up and wrapping her into his arms. He squeezed for a moment as if to reenforce that yes she was really there and then whispered in her ear, " Te segui en mis oraciones" before stepping back. Seeing them all there made her feel completely accepted for the bitch she could be and loved for the person she was. She nodded her head in thanks and wiped a tear away.

Presently, she was watching Rachel who still had not move to get out. Santana waited.

" I almost died when I thought that you had" Rachel told her, her voice almost a whisper, She finally turned around and Santana dipped her head at the tears she saw glistening in the other girls eyes, " Those night weren't hook ups for me" she wiped away a tear with the back of her hand before continuing, " I am so confused Santana, and I have no one to talk about it with"

Santana gestured to herself.

Rachel chuckled, " your part of the confusion. I know your not into to showing feelings and after tonight we don't ever have to bring it up again but I have to know that it meant something to you too. That I just didn't make it all up"

Santana glanced away before meeting Rachels gaze . Their eyes locked.

" do you ever think about me?'

Santana pursed her lips together and nodded.

" Do you think about holding me?"

Another nod. Tears slid from Rachel's eyes, " Do you have feelings me?"

Santana smiled sadly through her tears and ticked her head once more.

The corners of Rachels mouth raised in a small smile, her eyes narrowing as they looked at Santana. But then the smile was gone as quickly as it had come, " I don't want to hurt anybody but I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I love Finn but " she closed her eyes briefly, " I love you too"

Before Santana could process that Rachel was out and running up towards the door, she waved a little before disappearing inside.

Santana leaned her head back, in her mind she started to sing, " I dropped you off a little after midnight, sat in my car, till you turned off your porch light, " she closed her eyes, " I should of kissed you, I should of pushed you up against the wall, I should of kissed you" she opened her eyes," just like I wasn't scared at all"

In her mind she imagined what it would belike if things were different. If there was no Finn or Brittany, or lines that shouldn't be crossed.

" I turned off the car, ran through your yard back to your front door" she imagined running up to the door not caring who saw or what they might think, " Before I could knock, you turned the lock and met on the front porch and then I kissed you"

She imagined Rachel smiling up at her, their lips meeting as Rachel wrapped her arms around her neck, " and now that Ive kissed you, it's a good night, goodnight baby goodnight"

Rachel leaned back against the door hating herself for feeling anything towards the other would be so hurt, and the thought of hurting Finn made her stomach hurt. But she couldn't help peaking out the front window.

Her voice was soft, " You couldn't see me watching through the window wondering what went wrong"

" Praying that you wouldn't go" She sang, her heart aching, " You should have kissed me, you should have pushed me up against the wall, you should have kissed me, I was right on the edge and ready to fall"

Santana imagined running through the yard and through the sprinkler that was now sputtering into life , " so I turned off the car, ran through the yard back to your front door"

" You should of kissed me" Rachel sang.

" Before I could knock you turned the lock and met me by the front door" She imagined pulling Rachel into her arms, and Rachel looking up at her with bright eyes and an even brighter smile. And then they kissed, Their lips meeting in desire and longing. Both seeking entrance to the others mouth.

" and I kissed you goodnight" Rachel sang.

" and now that Ive kissed you " Their voices combined, " it's a good night goodnight baby good night"

Santana started her car and drove away.

TBC…let me know what you think…


End file.
